Letter from Mary to Mr Bennet regarding life
by William Mikespeare
Summary: Mary Bennet writes to her father to inform him of her stay at Pemberley following the close of the novel.


Dearest father,

My fortnight so far here at Pemberley and Bingley's with Jane, Elizabeth and their wonderful husbands has been very well spent. I spend most of my time at Bingley's estate, where there is a wonderfully-lit room that suits my hobbies very well. I've read the whole of _Pilgrims__' __Progress_ and _Macbeth_in this quiet room and still hunger for more. The latter of which I highly recommend to you, father; the drama and action absolutely left my speechless, although having all these romantics around me constantly doesn't help in discussing philosophical matters like those presented in Shakespeare's work. I yearn to see your library again with its quiet comfort and your omnipotent intelligence of all its treasures.

Let me start by reassuring you of our health. Although much of my time is consumed in my books, I do spend meals and game time with my sisters. At this very moment, I am situated with Jane and Bingley who are, rather crudely, reciting poems to each other. I do not see the pleasure in such public displays of affection. But Bingley does wish to thank you for letting me stay here and at Pemberley for these next four weeks, as they do not get much company other then his sisters and Georgiana. Jane wishes me to tell you that she loves you very much and anxiously awaits your visit in May. She also wants you to know that Doctor Flanagan says that her wrist shall be fully healed within in the month and to expect a letter soon. What a silly trifle, falling from that second floor window!

I really do miss Lydia and it saddens me greatly that she doesn't reply to my letters. I understand that she and Mr. Wickham live a busy life and are so far away, but it does not warrant ignoring her own sister! Anyways, such trifling issues stress me and will prevent me from finishing this letter unless I change subjects.

Lizzy, Darcy, and Georgiana are off in the woods, so unfortunately I cannot deliver you any specific words from them. But last I saw them, they were all in good cheer and health. Father! I have just realized that we have yet to formally discuss the marriage of Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy… how busy we have been lately. It just struck me as I was reading Shakespeare's _Much__Ado__About__Nothing_ (which I do not recommend at all, for it is a silly and idiotic play) that this new engagement is almost story-like. Like the said poem's characters Benedick and Beatrice, Lizzy and Darcy first exhibited a general disdain between the two of them, which to an extent grew to animosity. But through an interesting turn of events, they fell in love… surpassing pride, prejudice, and even class stratification. I would even consider Lizzy's circumstances and proceedings superior in tale to Shakespeare's play, because it actually makes sense! I mean, joking aside, I really don't get all the excitement over this marriage. They love each other and so they're got married, right? Elizabeth told me of her confrontation with Lady Catherine, and I was utterly stunned by the rudeness of that old wretch (pardon my cross words, but I must defend my sister!). How could she attempt to limit Elizabeth's freedom of choice; the only peoples' opinions that matter are yours, Darcy's, and Lizzy's. In your response to this letter, I expect a thorough examination of Lizzy and Darcy's feelings towards each other through the course of the last year. From what I understand, it seems they were kept apart by the elements of pride and prejudice. From the first time at the Meryton ball, I got the impression that Elizabeth held Darcy in bad taste. From that point until he gave her that letter, she was determined to hate him. While on the other side, it seems Darcy wouldn't bring himself 'down' to the level of our family because of his own pride in his family's great past. But in the end, it seems, love has triumphed, and my sister is happily married to Darcy.

Father, please don't get the impression that I am angry or unsatisfied with this marriage. On the contrary, I am very happy for Lizzy's new found love and happiness. It's just that I find this whole romantic ordeal somewhat cliché. The fights, followed by resolution, and a climatic love and marriage, just fit my taste. But if it fits Elizabeth and Jane's then I am more than happy for them! Also, please don't get the idea I have anything against Mr. Darcy or that he has wronged me in any way. As my host for the last two weeks, he has been the most amiable man I've ever met. I hold him in great praise and look forward to every meeting with him.

Jane and Bingley are begging me to join them in cards so I really must finish this letter! Give mother my best regards and beg her to write me, for I haven't heard from her since I left. She must still be fretting over Jane's falling incident… please make sure she knows that Jane is completely fine and is at this very moment using her broken hand playing cards. Four weeks is too many father, I don't know why you and mother can't come up sometime

Love,

Mary


End file.
